In a computer network such as the Internet, users can identify web servers, email servers, or other resources by alphanumerical domain names. However, routers, switches, and other network services or devices identify such resources by numerical IP addresses. A domain name system facilitates operations of such computer networks by providing a translation service between the alphanumeric domain names and numerical IP addresses. For example, a domain nameserver can translate the domain name “www.example.com” to the IP address “192.168.0.1.” Routers, switches, or other computer services or devices can then access resources associated with this domain name based on the IP address.